A Midsummer Night's Dream
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: The dim light cast from the moon shining through the gap in the curtains baths the bed casting golden shadows over our bodies giving them that mystical enchanted shimmer that encapsulates the magic coming to a head between us.


**A Midsummer Night's Dream**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:-**Sandra / Gerry

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **The dim light cast from the moon shining through the gap in the curtains baths the bed casting golden shadows over our bodies giving them that mystical enchanted shimmer that encapsulates the magic coming to a head between us.

**Author's Note:- **Short fluffy and smutty hope you enjoy reviews would be lovely

His fingers trace my thighs, my breath catches as I feel his breath follow them. The dim light cast from the moon shining through the gap in the curtains baths the bed casting golden shadows over our bodies giving them that mystical enchanted shimmer that encapsulates the magic coming to a head between us.

The gentle brush of his skin on mine feels like flames licking at the edges of my soul, searing it, branding it, marking me forever as his. As his lips reach my core his fingers parting my folds allowing his tongue access to my clit I know exactly what his plan is and I have no desire to stop him.

Expertly he laps lazily at the most sensitive part of me sending shooting stars through me to match the moonlight exploding every never ending they touch. Slowly he slides his fingers inside me my walls yielding easily to him like they know he forever has permission to claim that part of me as his.

Biting on my lip I try to be quiet aware of the thin hotel walls and the fact that our colleagues are in the rooms on either side. We shouldn't be doing this no, here, we promised ourselves we wouldn't. It's not the time nor the place, it's too risky, too easy for our desire for each other to be discovered.

That was the promise we made three days ago when we left home but with another night in separate rooms to live through we both knew it couldn't last. We haven't been able to be so close for long without giving up to the need to devour each other.

Now we're here while those around us are still in the bar below talking shop and complaining about the fact our bosses have sent us here in the first place. I don't care right now, how can I while he is so determined to make me cry his name in a screamed whisper before he will give me what I really want.

He knows that all I want right now is to feel the weight of his body on mine, the pressure of his cock and how it seems to fit inside me like we were made to be together. He knows that is all I ever want his lips in mine as he moves within me caressing my walls with his length turning e to a puddle of desire beneath him.

"Oh god yes!" I manage to whisper as my fingers grip the sheet, my knuckles going white from the agony of not being able to cry out as my nerve endings shatter, my vision blurs, my entire body, every fibre of my being gives up to him and he doesn't wait for me to recover before he claims his prize.

Moving up my still trembling body he pulls my legs over his shoulders filling so deeply in a single thrust that I'm immediately affected again as the love radiating from his eyes, absorbing into me as completely as he has physically.

"I love you, you are so amazing, so beautiful, so…so…" His words are lost as he explodes his head buried in my shoulder as the room seems to shake around us and I fight to get my breathing back to normal. Wrapping my arms around him I absorb the love that fuses us together and revel in how complete it makes me.

"Sandra we're here. Wake up." I want to tell Jack to go away that nothing he's telling me or thinks he needs to show me is more important than this. I want to just ignore him until I feel the waft of cold air on my face and force my eyes open the stark sunlight, cold metal of the car and bemused faces staring back at me making me realise none of what just happened was real.

"You two go and check us in I'll get sleeping beauty out of the car." He smiles at me as Jack and Brian walk away muttering and he reaches his hand out taking mine.

"Whatever you were dreaming about I hope it involved me but try to be a little more discreet or that plan to keep this on the QT in spite of the fact we're here for a week will be shot to pieces." He smiles as we walk toward reception and I can't help but smile back. It may have been a dream this time but I know that there have been many times like it for real in the past and there will be many more to come.


End file.
